Summer Time
by YaoiPhox
Summary: Kisame/Itachi Fluff based on a dA picture. Kisame is led to a playground and learns something about the Uchiha's childhood.


"Itachi, where are you going, the base is the other way..."

Kisame paused on the road while his partner headed off for a village. He looked to the sky to see they still had time enough to head home before the sun was down. He gave a sigh though and followed him. Kakuzu had given them no money seeing as there would be no need for food or lodging on a short mission. He thought of reminding the weasel of this however this weasel was the Itachi Uchiha.

"Itachi... We don't have money for an inn. I don't feel like camping at night either."

The only response from Itachi was a glare. Kisame sighed and allowed the teen to lead them further into the village. Luckily for the Akatsuki, the villagers were heading in for dinner. Kisame kept his eyes on his partner's back, wondering where they were headed. When they finally stopped, they were still in the village. Confused, Kisame followed Itachi's gaze to a small school.

"Kisame..." He looked up at the other as if pleading.

"...Yes?" The shark blinked.

"Is that a playground?" Itachi pointed to somewhere on the side of the rundown school.

"Yes... Why?" It was a shock that the Uchiha didn't know what a playground was.

"Can we go there?" He asked, already walking off.

"I don't see why or why not..." Kisame muttered, following his partner to the area.

"I've never been to one. I was training all the time." Itachi spoke softly, arriving at a seesaw, "What's this?"

"Seesaw... it's for two people but it's better if they weigh around the same..." Kisame indicated to their difference in body structure.

"I see, and that?" He had already moved on to the next toy.

"Those are monkey bars. We're too tall for them though, Angel." Kisame explained.

"Why did someone leave a pail and shovel over there?"

"That's for playing in the sand box." Kisame crouched down and picked up a hand full of sand.

"Why would you want to play with sand. It seems rather... dirty and childish." He scoffed.

"That's the point. Kids like making messes and playing in dirt." Kisame turned to find Itachi had found a slide.

The weasel said nothing about it though and headed for a rock climbing wall instead. After staring at it for a bit he frowned. Kisame caught up and tapped his shoulder. He asked what was wrong.

"This seems rather pointless. It's easy to climb..."

Kisame shrugged in response then grabbed Itachi's hand. The latter rose a brow but allowed the shark to lead him away. They stopped near a tree with a swing ties to a very sturdy branch. Kisame shed his cloak and Itachi followed albeit reluctantly. It was summer after all and a bit hot even as the sun was going down.

"Here, sit on this, it's a swing." Kisame grinned.

Itachi obeyed, sitting on it while the shark held it in place. For awhile Itachi merely sat there and his partner stood just behind. Itachi turned to give him a questioning look.

"You haven't even been on a swing then..." Kisame smiled a sad smile. After all, someone had to show emotion and it certainly wouldn't be the Uchiha.

"Hn..." Itachi closed his eyes, grabbing on to the ropes like he had seen the other children do at Konoha's academy, "... The academy back home had one of these and I would always observe them. I never had the chance to play on it though. Everyone else took turns and I studied hard to please my father..." He paused, deep in thought and memory. He looked behind to smile sadly at Kisame, "Can you push me?"

Kisame froze, feeling his face heat. His smile grew while Itachi's vanished. Stepping forward, Kisame gave a hesitant push. He was careful not to push too hard. Meanwhile, Itachi thought back to when he had seen the other kids kick their legs back and forth. He mimicked the motion, still aided by Kisame's hand. He continued to swing and inwardly smirked when his partner placed his hand a little lower than previous times.

"Thank you, Kisame." He stopped moving his legs, watching the ground. How did those kids get off?

"Need help?" Kisame seemed to be enjoying this.

"Hn." He gave his partner a halfhearted glare once the other stepped closer.

"You can drag your feet to slow down you know..." He waited for Itachi to do as asked.

He was only swaying a bit when Kisame held down the swing. Itachi stood then turned around to face the shark. When he was on the swing, it felt odd. His mind had wandered, not really thinking of anything in particular. Many of those thoughts were about his partner. Kisame was definitely strong and handsome. Itachi worried that others thought the same but then he recalled Kisame was ihis/i and he was Kisame's.

"Are you alright, Angel?" Kisame sidestepped the swing to get closer.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled, suddenly nuzzling Kisame's torso.

"For what?"

"We have to camp out tonight because of me." Itachi mumbled, placing a kiss in a random location.

"That's nothing to apologize for. I don't mind so long as you're happy." Kisame replied, stroking the top of his lover's head.

"I suppose I'm happy as long as you are happy with me." Itachi stepped back a little, standing on tiptoes to wrap his arms around his neck.

"... Never thought you'd say something like that." Kisame smirked, leaning down to meet his partner with a kiss.


End file.
